I wanna see you
by neil-the star of dawn
Summary: Even after their break up, Ben wants to see Julie and tell her that he misses her and that he loves her. Julie leaves him a message that says that she wants to see him too, COULD IT BE A TRAP? Read & Find out...


**I WANNA SEE YOU**

_Ben's pov_

It s almost a year since Julie and Ben broke up. Though they had promised to remain good friends Ben couldn't really digest the fact. Sure he had fan girls swarming around d him at every step but they were nothing compared to Julie..

"owwww.." I snarled "what was that for?" _trust Kevin to ruin the moment._

"what are you thinking Tennyson? I actually had to give you two snaps" Kevin asked without taking his eyes off the road.

We were coming back saving the bank from getting robbed by some robo-shots or so they called themselves. I wasn't really in hero mode today but nonetheless, we kicked their butts and well, brought them to justice.

"were you thinking about Julie?" Gwen asked interrupting my thoughts, man! how can she read my mind? But then again she's made of magic what do you expect.

"looks like you were" Gwen flashed a smile at me.

"no I wasn't, I was … well fine I was" I surrendered to her. I didn't have much of a chance against her anyway.

"told you so, Ben, I know this'll sound super, super mean BUT if you love her so much, you shouldn't have let go of her and who knows maybe it s time you win her back" I looked at her, she was concerned, I know, after all she is in a way, my sister.

"home" Kevin announced, I looked out, we had reached Gwen's house already.

"think about it, bye" she gave a small peck on Kevin's cheeks and left with both of us waving at her.

_No one's Pov_

On the way the atmosphere was really quiet. Ben was looking out of the window remembering all of his and Julie's moments together, her smile, her laughter, her anger. Ben couldn't help but smile. suddenly Kevin cleared his throat bringing Ben back to the present.

"You know Tennyson, Gwen's right you should go and tell her, or else, you might end up losing her again." Kevin said still not taking his eyes of the road.

"I don't know, what if she doesn't feel the same way" Ben sighed

"and what if she does?" Kevin sighed "look Ben, I don't know why, but I feel it in my bones, and besides you've got nose to nose with the hybrids without blinking, how hard can this be? dude, just go and tell her"

And then Kevin stopped the car. "here you are, home at last"

"already?" Ben looked at Kevin.

"time flies when you are talking, Bye Tennyson!" Kevin said as he watched Ben get off from his car and then he drew away.

_At Bens house… _

"…right, now all I have to do is just call her and tell her…yeah… that'd be good.." Ben was talking to himself for the past fifteen minutes. "no, these type of well.. 'talks' should be done in person…so great, I'll just call her and tell her that we meet at a place where no one can disturb us..yup.. good thinking Ben, right cell pone!"

Ben reached to his cell phone and switched it on to find that Julie had left him message he quickly listened to it.

"hey Ben…um..listen," _sighs_, "I know that you'll probably find it awkward but I wanna see you Ben.. can you come over?" and the message ended, Ben couldn't possibly be more happier, he rushed out of his room and sped towards Julie's house. The door was closed Ben went in without thinking.

"JULIE.." he shouted opening the door, only to find a very fragile Julie slinking towards him and finally tripped off, but was caught by Ben

"Ben", she whispered and closed her eyes.

"Julie, Julie are you alright, talk to me" Ben yelled only to find her not responding.

"there's no use of yelling at her, you know" Ben turned as he recognized the voice.

"clown" Ben mumbled.

"..In fact I'd say her time is up" Ben felt blow in his chest when he heard him.

"BEN….." Ben turned hearing his name being shouted and at the door was none other than his cousin Gwen and friend Kevin.

"you!..." clown muttered seeing Gwen and Kevin.

"so I was right, I knew I sensed your stinking mana….Ben take Julie and go to the hospital, we'll take care of him" Gwen Ordered.

Ben didn't even think of saying otherwise, he couldn't afford to think like that. Gwen used her mana to create a shield for them to go, while Kevin tried to keep Clown busy. Ben quickly turned to omnitrix and and changed into Jet ray. Then he picked Julie up, bridal style, and flew off.

"city hospital, city hospital…" he kept on mumbling until he finally spotted it and landed right in front of it and changed back to himself.

"Julie, stay with me we're here, everything's gonna be fine" Ben was at the verge of crying. "doctor , please help" he called out. A nurse came rushing with a stretcher. Ben laid Julie on it and started running with them and when doctor told Ben not to proceed further, he saw Julie's fingers sliding away from his hands. Only then had he realized that he had been holding her hand all this while. He settled on a chair beside the ICU where Julie had been taken to.

"ben" he heard his name being called and looked to find Kevin and Gwen. They quickly ran towards him.

"don't worry, we took care of clown" Kevin told him "how is Julie?"

"I don't know the doctors haven't said anything yet" Ben replied, he couldn't believe that he actually forgot about Clown or the amount of attention he must have attracted, but that doesn't mean squat to him, all he cared about was Julie and he was willing to risk anything for her.

"Ben Tennyson" Ben heard the doctor call out his name.

"yes…"he said as he stood up.

"you are miss Yamamato's?.." doctor asked

"..friend.. all of us are" he replied

"well, She had been poisoned and it was given with force so she was not attempting a suicide, but the good news is that she's out of danger" the doctor completed smiling.

Ben felt a surge of happiness just like the one when Julie first kissed him.

"can we see her?" Gwen asked

"only one of you can enter now, you see, she is still under observation" the doctor replied and walked away.

Ben looked at Gwen and Kevin and they nodded, he sped to her room and went inside, Julie was lying there with her eyes opened and then she looked at him. She managed a smile and he smiled back. He came near her and sat next to her. Julie managed sit up with Ben's support.

After minutes of quietness, Ben broke the silence.

"Julie…"but was cut off by Julie

"I love you" she had tears in her eyes, "I love you, I always have and always will," she was crying now " I don't know if you feel the same way but I just love you" and she looked down.

"Julie" Ben called

Ben raised her chin with his hands, so that now her eyes met his then he leaned closer to her and pressed his lips to her and kissed her with all the passion he had, by now Julie had started to kiss him back and then unwillingly the two broke out for air.

"I love you too..." Ben said. Julie let out a her best smile, the one that Ben loved and dived into his arms, and the two remained in that posture.

From the window Gwen and Kevin were watching, both of them, hand in hand.

"took 'em long enough" Gwen said

"I love you Gwen" Kevin said

"I love you too" Gwen said back laughing and the both of them hugged each other..

…..the end…..


End file.
